


Secret

by Guggi



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, School, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi
Summary: Prompt: "Modern teen AU where Stanley and the triplets are siblings and their parents have a strict "no dating" rule for all of their kids (if they know Stanley is gay is up to the author) but LeFou and Stanley have a secret relationship. The sisters go to great lengths to help keep it that way from their parents."





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenallyababwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenallyababwa/gifts).



> Requested by queenallyababwa

LeFou picked up a nearby pebble and threw it at the window on the second floor. Missed. He waited a while before picking up another and throwing it, once again missing the same target.   
It was way past midnight and he was anxious to be outside. Not only that, he was trespassing onto other people’s lawn. A car horn was heard nearby. 

“Gaston!” He whispered, loud enough to be heard by him.   
Gaston was sitting in a car in the driveway, one arm hanging out the window. He honked again. This time a movement was seen from the other side of the window. Light was turned on and curtains drawn back. It was just the completely wrong window.   
“Hey, you kids!” Tom yelled. “What are you doing here! Get off my property, it’s a school night!”   
LeFou’s eyes went wide and he legged it to Gaston’s car. Gaston opened the door for him and before LeFou managed to put on his seat belt they were speeding down the quiet road. 

“Damn!” Gaston laughed.   
LeFou huffed in discontent. Carrying on this secret relationship was getting to be a real hazard. Not only because LeFou and his chosen love, Stanley, lived in completely different parts of Villeneuve and had to use Gaston as a driver between them. But their budding romance wasn’t well received by Stanley’s parents. That is, it wouldn’t be. They had no idea whom their son was currently dating.   
“Same time tomorrow night?” Gaston asked, a smile showing on his lips.   
LeFou heaved, but after getting his breath under control, he shook his head. “This is getting too risky. I’ll just have to see him tomorrow at school.” 

“But this drive was for doing my Math homework for me! I still have Biology and History that needs to be done!”   
LeFou leaned back in his seat. “Don’t worry, I’ll do those for you tomorrow night. It’s not like I have other things planned.”   
“Sweet.” Gaston smiled, happy that he could be looking forward to at least a B- on those three assignments. Now it was just the matter of the upcoming English assignment next week ... 

The morning after, Stanley was walking down the stairs as he heard his dads discussing something in the kitchen.   
“...have seen them before, Dick. They’re a couple of ruffians!”  
“Do they go to the kids’ school?”   
“I think so. We just have to make sure they don’t socialise with thugs like that!” Tom shook his head. The thought that those two boys - because in his eyes, at seventeen they were still boys - would be on his lawn, doing Lord knows what. He shuddered. And in the middle of the night! 

Stanley waited until they had moved onto another subject, before deeming it wise to make his presence known.   
“Good morning, sweetie!” Dick turned around to greet Stanley.   
Tom pulled out the chair next to him. “Sleep well?”   
Stanley nodded. “Yes, thanks.”  
Tom eyed Dick, who just shook his head at him. He didn’t press Stanley for answers about his classmates. 

His sisters joined them at the table a short while later, all three of them wearing a fulls set of makeup and matching dresses. Only those close to the three were able to tell them apart. Which none of them minded, since they were seldom seen without each other.   
The four siblings went on their way to school and walked a little down the road to the bus stop. Only, they never got on the school bus. 

A minute later, Gaston sped through the quiet end of the village and came to a stop with squealing tyres.   
“Pick up time!” Gaston yelled from the driver’s seat, looking over the rim of his sunglasses.   
It was always a tight squeeze in Gaston’s parents’ car every morning and afternoon, but where there’s a will there’s a way.   
Stanley kissed LeFou on the cheek before sitting down beside him. That meant LeFou was almost sitting on Gaston’s lap when they were all six of them in the car.   
Elise, Eliana and Eloise each took a seat in the back. 

“I was caught again by Tom last night in your garden.”   
Stanley looked at his boyfriend. “I know, they were talking about you two this morning. Maybe next time, I’ll come to your house!”   
“Great, he’s good at Social Studies.” Gaston smiled and whispered to himself.   
“Oh, Stan, you’ll never be able to sneak out after midnight!” Elise spoke up.   
“Never say never, Lise!”  
“What? You’ve snuck out before?”  
Gaston turned around slightly, to face them for a minute. “How do you think I got a B+ on my last Social Studies assignment?”   
Stanley only shrugged innocently to his sisters. 

That same evening, the three sisters were sitting on the couch in the living room, each with their own cell phone, adding a bunch of people to their group chat.   
Dick sauntered into the room, placing a mug of tea in front of each of them. 

“I thought Stan would be back by now?”   
Eloise looked up from her phone. “Erm, no, they had a last minute extra load of homework due. To tomorrow.”  
“So you can see how he needs to be with his study group.” Eliana added.   
Dick nodded. “Sure.” He sat down. “I just think they’ve had a whole lot of extra work from school the past weeks.”   
“You know how it is, Dad.”

“Yeah, but maybe I’ll talk with the school board or the principal. No need in giving you too much work to do.”   
Elise gulped and tensed. “No, we’ll take it up with the student council!”  
“But-”  
“It’s better if it comes directly from students! We know how it is, from first-hand experience after all?”   
Dick smiled nodded again. “Of course. Just tell me if you need back-up. You sure do work hard in that school. How come you three don’t have as much work as your brother?”  
“They don’t give out so much work to our class. We’re a year younger after all!” Three synchronized smiles met him.   
“Oh, right. Hm, maybe I should start dinner? He might be home to that.” He walked out of the room and into the kitchen.   
“Don’t count on it.” Eloise whispered. Her sisters giggled next to her. 

-

Stanley took his phone and found Gaston’s number.   
“Hey, are you free?”   
There was grumbling on the other end when Gaston answered the phone, and a faint creaking sound.  
“Hello?” Stanley tried again.   
“What?”   
“Did I wake you up?” Stanley hid a snicker. 

A seductive hand rested on Gaston’s chest and slid further down. He moaned slightly and mumbled to the hand’s owner. “In a minute..!”   
Stanley rolled his eyes. “Alright then, I’ll call later!”  
Gaston raised an eyebrow. “You’re going home now? What, did you have a lovers’ spat?”  
“I can’t stay the night, it’ll be too suspicious.”   
“Well.. um.. I can’t really.. I have a previous engagement?”   
Stanley sighed. “It’s okay, Gaston. I’ll just walk.” 

“Why don’t you stay? I’m sure LeFou wouldn’t mind.” Another moan. “The streets are probably dangerous at this hour. You shouldn’t be out th-- hhnnnnggh-- there by yourself!”   
“I’m gonna hang up now, and just walk home!” He pressed to end the call. LeFou was sitting right next to him. “You-- you could stay. If you want to?”

Stanley gave him a crooked smile. “That was just a show to humor him. And it looks like I have no choice now.”   
LeFou mocked a gasp and threw his arms around him, so they both fell flat on the bed. 

-

Tom sat and drummed his fingers on the kitchen table. Dick was walking back and forth behind him. Elise, Eliana and Eloise all sat with their phones.   
“And you’re sure he said he’d be at his study group?” Tom raised an eyebrow at the sisters.   
“I’ve tried calling him thirty times! Maybe I should try again?” Dick mumbled to himself.   
“Yes, yes, see?” Eloise held her phone out to Tom and showed him the texts. Stanley had written to her multiple times, explaining how his study group was nowhere near finished and they needed to pull an all-nighter.   
Tom studied it for the tenth time that morning and nodded. 

“I’m going to call the police!” Dick chimed up suddenly.  
“No, don’t!” The three girls exclaimed at once.   
Tom shrugged and looked at his husband. “He has written to Eloise several times, explaining his whereabouts and reasons for being there. But it is strange that he won’t return your calls, I’ll give you that!”

Eliana piped up with a small voice. “Dad?” Both men turned their heads.   
“No, you Dick. You know how you are on the phone?”   
“Yeah, you do tend to go on and on forever about nothing.” Eloise butted in, and made a bubble with the gum she was chewing.   
Dick opened his mouth to defend himself, but didn’t make it as far.   
“He most likely didn’t want you to disturb them. When he starts studying, he’s very focused. What if you called, talked to him for twenty minutes about an article you read last week and then hung up. He would’ve lost the groove completely!”

Elise chimed in. “We know where he was.” Eliana kicked her under the table. “And still is!” Elise added.   
“Alright. But we still need to talk to him when he gets home!”  
The girls simultaneously sighed, inwardly. The messages Eloise had shown their dads were really from Elise, pretending to be Stanley. All Eloise needed to do was change the contact name briefly, and erase a few of the former texts from her sister. 

Tom and Dick didn’t have to wait long for their only son to show up. Stanley hoped they would all still be asleep and tiptoed quietly inside. He stopped short of reaching the stairs when he saw his entire family seated in the kitchen.   
“Any reason for sneaking in at seven in the morning?”   
Stanley gulped. “I didn’t want to wake you up on a Saturday.”   
“How considerate. And your explanation for not answering my calls?” Dick crossed his arms. 

Stanley wavered, but Eloise came to his rescue. “We told you. Because he was studying! He didn’t even answer us when we texted. Right?” She gave her brother a knowing look.   
“Yes? Yes!”   
“That matter’s settled then.” Tom said. “And those two guys we had a visit from the other night? Have you found out if you know either of them?”   
“I didn’t even see them..” Stanley defended himself. 

They all stood and sat quietly for a moment.   
“Stan? You do remember the rules, right? No boys allowed as long as you’re under this roof.”  
Stanley nodded, vehemently.   
“Good. We’re glad you’re home safe, though. You almost had us worried.” Dick told him.  
“Almost? You were threatening to call the police!” Elise accused.   
They all laughed together and Saturday morning bliss was once again restored. Eliana smiled and texted her girlfriend of exactly one year, a happy anniversary text with an added heart emoticon. Tom had said no BOYS allowed, after all. 

-

Tom scratched his eyebrows and looked at Dick. “Do you think they have anything to do with each other?”   
“What? Who?”   
“Stanley coming home late and not answering your calls. And those two boys we had a visit from on the lawn some nights ago?”   
“Huh? No, I’m sure those were just hoodlums.”   
“Well, I can’t shake the feeling that somehow they’re related.”

“Did you get a closer look at them? So we might be able to recognise them, if we spot them somewhere?” Dick asked.   
“No, not that much. I did see the car under a street light, though. It looked like a black Sedan.”   
“That doesn’t give us much of a lead.”   
“I know. Maybe I should just drop it.”   
“Or we could take it up in a parent-teacher conference. That’s just next week.”  
“We could try.” 

A week later, Tom and Dick walked out of the school, feeling slighted.   
“That didn’t help much.”   
“Of course!” Tom insisted. “Everyone’s kids are little angels that would never be out past ten at night and always does their homework on time!”   
“Some of them sure got offended when I hinted it could be someone at this school, running around at night.” 

Tom shook his head and fumbled for the car keys in his pockets. A couple walked by them and headed towards a black car. Tom stopped his fumbling and stared, wide eyed.   
“Dick.. That’s the car..”  
“What?” He looked around. “The car you saw by the streetlight?”  
Tom nodded and pointed discreetly. The couple got in the car and drove past, the woman nodding and smiling at them.  
“A black Sedan.”   
“I think we have our perpetrator.”  
“But you said they were two guys.”  
“Maybe they stole the car?”  
“Tom, stop, the two young men obviously have access to the car, otherwise we would have heard of an auto theft.” 

Tom opened the car’s door and sat behind the wheel. When they pulled out of the parking lot, he turned left instead of right, following the car from a distance. Dick sighed and leaned back in his seat next to him.   
Fifteen minutes later, the black car slowed down and pulled into a driveway. Tom waited for the couple to step out and get into the house. When they were gone from sight, he drove carefully past the mailbox and read the names. Beauchêne.   
“Bingo. We have a last name.” 

-

Gaston waited inside for his parents to get home. When he heard the door creaking open he hurried to them. “Hi Mom and Dad, glad you’re back, I need to borrow the car.”   
He was out of the house before the Beauchênes could have a chance to congratulate their son on his recent, but unusual, high grades.   
A few houses over, Stanley was pacing on LeFou’s parents’ front lawn. He let out a relieved sigh when Gaston pulled up in the car and opened the door for him. 

“You sound almost relieved to be rid of me.” LeFou teased his boyfriend.   
Stanley kissed him on the lips, long and hard, until Gaston honked the horn. “I could spend the rest of my days with you, but first I need to turn eighteen go get a car. And then my own place.” Stanley smiled. 

He had spent the evening there, while everyone’s parents were at the school. But they were almost ten minutes late and Stanley had a feeling his dads already had a suspicion of his nighttime activities.   
He got in the car, handed Gaston the finished Modern Literature homework, before they sped up. LeFou managed to blow a kiss in his direction, before Stanley could only see a small spot in the distance that was once LeFou. 

Bad luck would have it, Gaston arrived at the same time as Tom and Dick.   
“Oh God, keep driving!” Stanley slid down in his seat and waited for his parents to be out of sight. 

“What in the world?” Tom furrowed his brows.   
“There must be more than one black Sedan in this village!” Dick suggested.   
“Apparently.”   
“A young man was driving it. But he was alone this time.”   
“Should we follow it?”  
“No, Tom, let’s just get inside to the kids. They’re probably anxious to hear what we have to say.” He chuckled. 

“Just drop me off here.” Stanley pleaded.   
“Alright. I have plans myself.”   
“This late? No, wait! I don’t want to know. Thanks for the ride.” Stanley jumped out and hurried to his house. Gaston smiled and gave him an overly innocent wave. 

Dick opened the door for them and went inside. “Girls? Stan? We’re back!”  
The sisters gave each other a panicked glance. “Why isn’t that doofus back yet?” Eloise whispered.   
“What are we going to tell them?” 

Stanley crept around the house, trying to find a way to get in unnoticed.   
“Where’s Stan?” Tom asked.   
“We don’t know! What did the teachers tell you?” Elise decided they couldn’t have an excuse every time their brother was gone. That would seem too suspicious.   
“Hmm. They were pleased with you three. Except from the constant tittering and giggling coming from your clique.” Tom laughed and winked at them. Their passion wasn’t extremely well-behaved kids. Just kids that tried their best. And Tom did remember how it was like being a teenager.

“Stan had a tendency to be tired, or even fall asleep in some of his classes. Maybe we should suggest to him that he goes to bed earlier.”   
“Dick, sometimes he goes to bed at eight or nine! And we don’t see him until the next day. The trouble is, he’s getting too much sleep. His body is getting used to sleeping too much.”   
“Well, teenage boys need their rest!” Eliana chimed in quickly, before their dads put two and two together.   
“That’s true.” Dick smiled. 

Tom grabbed his forehead. “I forgot my phone in the car. Eloise, can I borrow yours to call him and tell him we’re back? It won’t take long.”  
“Sure.” Eloise gave him her phone.   
Elise and Eliana gently kicked her shins under the table, before she herself discovered her mistake. “Wait, Dad--”  
Elise’s phone rang. She eyed it and didn’t pick it up. When Tom couldn’t get a hold of Stanley, he hung up. Elise’s phone stopped ringing.   
Elise couldn’t hide it, and gave her sister a death glare. “A week! You haven’t changed the contact name in a week?!”   
“The what?” Dick asked. 

At that exact time, Stanley walked through the door. He gave up on sneaking and had found a good excuse for him missing when they arrived home.   
All heads turned to him. “Stan? But the only car I’ve seen this late is the black car..”   
Stanley scratched his neck.   
“Did you arrive in the black Sedan?”   
“But it wasn’t him driving, I would have recognised him.” Dick said.   
“Just what the Hell is going on here?” Tom asked. 

None of them said a word. Finally, Stanley piped up. “I don’t know how to explain it.”   
“How about the truth?”   
Stanley looked at his sisters. Game’s over, they all seemed to think.   
“I took the bus.”  
“Just drop it, Stan, you’re busted.” Eliana said, deadpanned.   
“You are my accomplishes!”   
“Someone please speak up.” Dick took a seat. 

“Ihaveaboyfriend.”   
“Excuse me?”   
“I have a boyfriend. LeFou. He’s really nice. And cute. And lovely.” Stanley seemed to go into his own little dream world. Tom blinked a few times, before gaining control of his verbal skills once again.   
“A boyfriend…”   
“Yes, I know! ‘No boys until you move out’” 

Dick stepped a little closer to his son. “Are you happy with him?” Stanley smiled shyly and nodded. Dick gave Tom a mild look and motions towards Stanley.   
“Can we meet him?”   
It was Stanley’s turn to lose his ability to speak. Elise took over. “You should! They’re really cute together! All lovey-dovey.” The girls giggled.   
“So all this time..?” Tom started.   
“All this time, we’ve been making sure you didn’t find out and ruined their relationship. Because it’s perfect.” 

Dick caressed Stanley’s cheek gently. “Honey, we never wanted to ruin any relationships. We just don’t want to see you hurt, before you’re even grown.”   
“I can’t imagine LeFou doing anything bad.” Eloise said honestly.   
Tom chuckled. “Can we have a moment alone, girls?” The tree girls stalled.   
“Don’t worry.” Tom held up both of his hands. “We won’t make them break up.” The girls smiled and left, giving them encouraging smiles. 

“I can’t say this isn’t a surprise.” Dick admitted.   
“I’m sorry, I just really, really like him.” Stanley had tears in his eyes.   
“There, there, hon, we have nothing against you dating. Anymore.”   
“This isn’t ideal of course, but if it can’t be any other way, then so be it. As long as you’re happy.” 

The next evening, LeFou was invited over. He was practically shaking. He was only at their house after Tom and Dick had gone to bed or was out, so they had never had a proper conversation.   
He cleared his throat and wiped sweat from his brow, before knocking on the door. He was met with three pairs of eyes opening the door immediately after knocking. 

“LeFou!” The girls hugged him, all at once. “Nervous?” Eliana asked.   
He croaked up something before clearing his throat again and loosening his shirt collar.   
Eloise laughed. “They’re not so scary.” The sisters led him into the living room where Tom was setting cups on the couch table. Dick stepped from the kitchen, carrying trays with tea and pain au chocolat. Tom turned around and held his breath when he saw LeFou. He was just about to flail his arms and run away when he saw the thug who had snuck onto their lawn a week ago. This young man in front of him was quivering and darting his eyes back and forth, looking anywhere but at Tom and Dick, so he decided to give the poor guy the benefit of the doubt. 

“Hello, and welcome. LeFou?” Dick stepped forward and held out his hand. LeFou shook it. “Y-yes h-hello.” He smiled up at him.   
“Please make yourself at home, Stan is just getting ready.”   
The sisters fussed over him and seemed to love everything he did or said, especially when he mentioned his friend, Gaston.   
Five minutes later, Stanley came down the stairs and ran for LeFou. “Darling!” They hugged each other tightly, before sitting down to tea.

-

“So no more late night drives, then?” Gaston smiled, the next day at school.   
LeFou shook his head. “In a month I’ll be eighteen and I’ll get my own license.”   
Gaston sputtered. “But-- but my English assignment! Hey! LeFou!”  
LeFou didn’t hear as he kissed Stanley on his cheek and they both walked down the hall, holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make it al little longer, especially in the middle, and explore more how Tom and Dick came to find out.   
> But generally, I'm happy ;D


End file.
